


The arbitrator

by CabritoSentado



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Adopted Children, Assassination, Family, Growing Up, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabritoSentado/pseuds/CabritoSentado
Summary: An old arbitrator is sent to deal with a Bad Blood.It´s a comic. Weird anatomy ensues from my skill. You've been warned.Also there might be some typos, lemme know of them English is not my mother language.Will try to update every-other week.
Relationships: Father & Son
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Hello world

**Author's Note:**

> Before i chicken out.  
> Img size around 5mb people without wify beware.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins.

_You can[click here](http://cabritosentado.com/wp-content/uploads/2021/03/PRED_01.jpg) for fullsize._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sticking for longer images, then ty for your reply.


	2. Sigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The T'ankr descends into the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roughly 4mb size, wifiless beware.  
> Scarifying some textures for the sake of size.

_You can[click here](http://cabritosentado.com/wp-content/uploads/2021/03/PRED_02.jpg) for fullsize._

Right after the Matriach abrutply ends the comm, but that is something expected of her. Ohh the temper of the Matriarch.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats the correct onomatopoeia for the laser? Lemme know!


End file.
